


31 - Embrace

by VickeyStar



Series: Whumptober 2019 [31]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: (She gets one), Cuddles, Juliet Higgins needs a Hug, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 06:04:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: She doesn’t know what’s wrong with her today.





	31 - Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Oof! End of the month! 31 works in 31 days, varying degrees of whumpage, we really hope you guys all enjoyed this month's Whumptober!

She doesn’t know what’s wrong with her today.

Juliet frowns, closing her laptop as she finally accepts that she’s not going to get any work done, today.

She stands from her desk, moving unthinkingly toward the small path toward Thomas’s house as the sounds of laughter fill the night sky.

“Hey, babe, finally finish that paper?” Thomas asks, laying down on a large lawn chair as Rick, T.C., Shammy and the others laugh at something Abby and Kumu are doing.

She doesn’t reply, slipping her wedged sandals off as she silently moves into his arms and squeezes into the chair.

They watch their family in silence for a bit, Gordon’s son and T.C. trying to convince the group to have a small ballgame as Abby and Kumu refuse.

Rick and T.C. quickly agree, Shammy calling the position of referee while they send a quick glance toward Thomas and Juliet.

The two stay laying down, Juliet turning to face Thomas’s chest.

She hears her boys run a ways into the small golfing area of the property, snuggling into Thomas’s chest as his arms automatically tighten around her, one on her waist, the other on her shoulders.

“You okay?”

His voice is quiet, not disturbing the quiet tranquility of their position as they relax.

She would shrug, but her body is like lead as she simply lets herself sink impossibly deeper into his embrace.

She feels the rumble of his chest as he laughs a bit, readjusting so they’re both more comfortable.

“So it’s that kind of night, huh.”

She feels a small smile form on her face when he speaks, feeling him pull her closer as she lets him support her.

They’re about to fall asleep on the chair to the quiet murmur of Abby and Kumu scheming as the boys play in the background, when a baseball lands between them.

Everyone goes silent, and Juliet, now wide awake, can practically _taste_ the fear in the air.

Thomas glances into her eyes and groans good-naturedly.

She grins.

“Would you like to play a game of ball, Thomas?”

He shakes his head, smiling fondly as she picks it up.

“I think I’ll sit this one out, if you don’t mind.”

Her grin sharpens as she stands.

She whistles.

“Lads!”

Zeus and Apollo race past her, following the ball as it goes flying toward the four men who scatter, screaming in mock terror as they run away with the dogs giving playful chase.

Juliet sits back down, leaning against her husband’s chest as she twists the ring on her finger.

“Love watching your work.” Thomas murmurs into her hair as they watch their friends run, Abby and Kumu outright laughing.

She feels a happy smile pull her lips, wrapping herself up in his embrace.

edn


End file.
